rebelsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mia Romis
Mia Romis was the wife of Xander Vos and mother of Ben Vos, Tyler Vos, Vikro Vos, and Lysa Vos. She fought alongside her husband at the Battle of Reldar Prime, and was one of the known Jedi Masters to relocate to (to be added) in the days preceeding the Kroprulan Invasion of Bakura. Biography Early Life Mia Romis was born to a prominent family on Denon, and was chosen to become a Jedi by Tarya Sylo, a female Jedi Master at the time of 14 ABY. She was taken to the Temple and begun training under Sylo, excelling in nearly every area of study. Jedi Knight Mia was promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight in the year 26 ABY, and was witness to the return of Xander Vos and Wes Odo after their mission to the ORS. Xander and Mia fell in love, and Xander begun courting her. Mia took her own Padawan, Shyra'tec a Twi'lek girl, and spent her time dedicated to her Padwan, trying to distract herself from Xander, unsure about the prospect of falling in love. Finally, Xander proposed to her, and she was unable to deny her feelings. The pair were married in 36 ABY, and shortly after she fell pregnant. She was witness to her Padawan becoming a Knight shortly after her son, Vikro Vos' first birthday. Dedicating herself to her children - as she had twins in 41 ABY and then another boy a year later - Mia never took another Padawan. Jedi Master In 48 ABY, Mia was promoted to the rank of Jedi Master, because of her dedication to the Order. Although she had never taken another Padawan, the Jedi Instructor taught many Younglings the basics of using the Force. Life of a Warrior Decades later, Mia fought alongside her husband in the Battle of Reldar Prime, where she aided in the defence of the Jedi Praxeum on Reldar Prime. She sustained an injury to her leg which forced her to retreat to Bakura even whilst Xander continued to fight. Safe Haven In 86 ABY the Jedi Temple on Bakura knew they had not long before the Sith would invade them. It had been over a decade since the Battle of Reldar Prime, and the Sith could easily have recovered their losses since then. The knowledge of the Temple's location was now common knowledge, and flocks of Jedi hopefuls were arriving every day, overwhelming the Jedi Instructors, Trainers, Battlemasters and Historians. Finally the Council decided on the new planet for the Jedi Temple, and preparations begun. Mia and her children were aboard one of the hundreds of transports that left Bakura for their new world, and she laughed with Xander before she left that she would see him there, sharing a passionate moment with him before she left. As a Council Member, Xander was required to stay with Grand Master Abba before he could leave. Lyn Korak and Dakoth Mandal also agreed to stay behind. The four Council Members were killed days later when the Sith invaded Bakura. Behind the Scenes *Mia was created by Alex, the person who also created Darth Minious, Gratius Ordon, Lysa Sornfree, Ben Vos, Vikro Vos, Tyler Vos, Lysa Vos and most noteably Xander Vos *The idea for Mia "Smacked straight into my mind in the middle of a History lesson on Ancient Rome. I was so excited I just had to jot it down. Her name went from Mira Jaris to Mia Romis as I shaped the character." Category:Articles by aeods R R R Category:Humans